Marauders' Hogwarts
by MiraStelloc
Summary: Mira Stelloc is a genius with spells and a loyal Hufflepuff. Join her and her best friends as they grow and try to figure out a way to stop Voldemort from getting anymore power...
1. Remy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I haven't seen many Marauder Stories out there, so I'd like to add to the lists. Travel back in time in the Wizarding world before Harry Potter, to his parents' time at Hogwarts. This is where the name Mira Stelloc first came from. :P Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1: REMY**

My name was Mira Stelloc and I was eleven years old. Ever since I was little, I'd shown remarkable powers, and my parents didn't even try to hide what I was from me; a witch. They told me that when I was eleven, I would get a letter accepting me into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but until then I would go to public school. I had finally turned eleven so we were moving houses; so that I could be closer to the Wizarding world then I had been before.

"Mommy, when do I get my letter?"

"Mira, you'll get it when you get it." She replied as we drove along in the car.

"I want it now."

"Honey, stop whining." My Daddy said, looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"I bet Voldemort didn't have to wait this long." I muttered crossing my arms over my chest, and slumping down in the backseat. "Are we there yet?"

"No, we're not." Daddy told me. "And don't say that name."

"What, Voldemort?"

Daddy and Mommy shuddered.

"Are we there now?" I asked a minute later.

"No, sweetie." Mommy replied.

"What about now?"

"Still no."

"What abo—"

"Don't you have a book to read?"

My eyes lit up. "You're right! Thanks Daddy!"

I could hear my parents audibly sigh with relief. I was pretty sure they couldn't wait for me to go to Hogwarts. I got annoying when I was bored. I pulled 'The Complete Collection of Sherlock Holmes' out of my knapsack to get my mystery fix, and we sat in silence for the rest of the drive, except when I'd let out a giggle because of something Holmes said to Watson about human nature.

"Mira are you listening?"

"Sorry Mommy, what did you say?"

"I tried to tell you that we're here."

"Groovy. Sorry. I tune things out when I read."

My parents looked at each other, and then at me. "We know." They said in unison.

"So this is it?" I asked staring up at our new house.

They nodded.

"Do you like it?" Daddy asked.

"Of course I do! It's like all Victorian and mysterious. What's the catch?"

"Well it's close to the Platform—"

"So it'll be faster for you to get rid of me—"

"And when we inspected it, we put certain enchantments around it…"

Honestly I was way too curious for an eleven year old, about to get her letter from Hogwarts, not knowing I shouldn't ask what I did next.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well you can't use flu powder, and you can't apparate into it. The only way to get into it is through the front door." Mommy told me, holding me and smoothing my hair.

"Why?"

"Because one of the two fireplaces is in the master bedroom—"

I held up my hand. "You know what, I don't wanna know. Keep your secrets. Where's my room? And where are my book boxes? I'd like to unpack them please."

"They're already up there. Go have fun."

I smiled and ran up the stairs, opening every door, because they hadn't told me which room was mine. When I opened the last door on the right, I smiled. The room was painted sky blue, with white puffy clouds. There where boxes in the middle of the floor, labeled 'Mira' in huge letters and I flung myself into unpacking them with enthusiasm.

xxx

There was a knock on my slightly ajar bedroom door.

"Come in." I said absently from my bed.

My Daddy walked in and stopped. "I thought you were unpacking."

I looked up from Sherlock Holmes, then around at the books and sketchpads and pencils and clothes strewn around my room.

"I did."

"Generally unpacking means putting things away, on, oh I don't know…shelves."

"What's the floor but the biggest shelf in the house?"

"Your letter from Hogwarts is here."

I sat bolt upright. "And?"

He sat down on the edge on my bed, and patted my hand while giving me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry honey. You didn't get in."

My eyes widened in horror. "What?"

He handed me the letter, and I tore it from the envelope.

"Dear Miss Stelloc, we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I read.

"Gotcha!"

I punched him in the arm with all the strength I could muster. "Daddy, that wasn't a nice trick to play! You know how long I've been looking forward to this!"

"Clean your room, and then we'll go to Diagon Alley and get your school supplies."

"Daddy before you go, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Go ahead."

"Can you enchant my walls and ceiling to show different stages of the day, and to mirror the sky outside? But without harmful UV rays or water when it's rainy?"

"Of course." Daddy pulled out his wand, muttered something, and pointed at my ceiling.

Immediately, some clouds rolled in and partially blocked the sun. I smiled. This was going to be awesome.

"I can't wait to learn that."

"It's child's play. Next time give me a challenge."

"Well, I would've done it myself, had there not been this rule about using magic outside of school until you're seventeen." I muttered and Daddy looked at me, shocked. "See? I do listen sometimes."

I stuck my tongue out, and set about cleaning my room. When I had finished, I called down the hall to my parents, and heard them head downstairs.

"Come on, slowpoke, or we'll leave you behind!" Mommy called.

"I can't find Holmes or my letter with my book list!" I cried in anguish.

"Where did you leave them last?" She replied.

"I don't know! I cleaned so nothing is where it should be!"

"That's quite the oxymoron." Daddy said from my doorway.

I looked up, and saw him holding my letter and my book, grinning mischievously. I glared.

"When did you take them and how did you do it without my knowledge?"

"I'm a ninja."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I can't hate you, you're right. But that was still a nasty trick to play."

"You pulled another prank on her? Grey, give her time to catch up."

"Of course Phoebe. Anything for you."

Behind Mommy's back though he grinned again and shook his head at me. I'd never catch up to him and his tricks. Most of the time he acted like the eleven year old…not me. I sat in the car staring out the window, watching the scenery flying by. Sherlock sat on the seat beside me, patiently waiting to be read.

"All right, honey. We need to go to Gringotts, but then we can split up to cover more ground. You have to get your wand, your robes, and your pet, but your father and I can get everything else."

"Okay Mommy. Let's get started."

I was in awe as we walked into Gringotts. Little pale people with large pointy ears were everywhere. I tugged on my Mommy's sleeve.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What are they?"

"They're goblins and this is probably the safest place in Diagon Alley. They're perfectly harmless."

"If they're not feeling peckish for little girls." Daddy sneered.

"Daddy, I don't believe you." I lied. The truth was; I did. "I trust Mommy…I don't trust you as far as I could throw you."

"Which, really isn't very far." He smirked.

"May I help you?" A goblin asked.

I stopped glaring at my Daddy, and looked up into piercing black eyes. I cowered a little. I needed to stop letting Daddy get to me.

"Yes. Mira Stelloc would like to make a withdrawal from vault 1776. Here is her key."

"Is my vault really number 1776?" I whispered.

Mommy nodded. "We thought you'd appreciate that."

I nodded. "Oh I do!"

"Follow me, please." The goblin told us.

"Mommy, please don't leave me alone with Daddy and the goblin. Daddy has an evil glint in his eye, and I'm scared."

"Grey do you see what you've done? Now your own child is afraid to be alone with you."

Daddy grinned evilly, and she smacked his arm. At that moment I wanted to do the same.

After taking plenty of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts from my vault, we went back up to the surface and I smiled and stretched, and we split up. I followed the signs that pointed to Ollivander's Wand Shop, and as I looked around me in awe, I ran smack into a boy my age. The contents of my bag spilled across the pavement.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He muttered, bending down to help me.

"It was my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"Sherlock Holmes?"

I looked up, grinned sheepishly, and nodded. "I love mysteries, but murder mysteries are my favorites though."

He handed the book back to me, and I checked it for damage, and then stuck it back in my bag. I looked at the pale, kind of sickly looking boy with light brown hair and brown eyes and stuck out my hand. He took it.

"Mira Stelloc."

"Remus Lupin."

xxx


	2. BS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took so long; school and stuff. BTW Kal-El is Mira's owl and also Superman's birth name. I hope you guys enjoy meeting Lily and Severus! **

**CHAPTER 2: BS**

"Remy, I'm fine. Quit hovering." I said as the doctor bandaged up my right arm.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes. That…raccoon…just wasn't very nice." I struggled to remember the story I told the doctor about why I had five gashes up my forearm that looked like claw marks…which is exactly what they were. "I'm lucky this is all that happened."

"You'll need to change the bandages twice a day, for the next eight weeks." The doctor told me.

I nodded. "Okay. Thank you Doctor Swanson."

When Doctor Swanson left us alone in the room to go get my parents, Remus climbed up onto the hospital bed with me. I draped my good arm around his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. You kept telling me you needed to go home and get away from people. But I wouldn't listen."

"What exactly happened? I forget everything when I transform—the beast takes over."

"Does your head hurt?"

"Yes…and I don't know why."

"Hand me my bag, and I'll explain it to you."

"Okay…" Remus said skeptically.

Remus leaned down, picked up my bag, and carefully handed it to me. I opened the flap, and pulled out Sherlock Holmes. Remus gasped. Down the cover there were five deep and wide gashes that exactly matched the ones on my right arm.

"My god; did I do that? Why?"

"You did it because I smashed it over your head."

"I think you'd better start at the beginning."

"Well, I was born in a small town—" I began.

"I mean when I transformed tonight." Remus interrupted.

I grinned. "I know. I'm just messing with you, Remy. Well as you know, we were looking up at the sky finding constellations, and you kept telling me that you needed to go home. When a cloud moved and uncovered the moon, you screamed in pain, and transformed. When you advanced on me, I beat you over the head with Sherlock Holmes. You didn't like that…and—"

I held up my arm and my book.

"How did you get away with only that?"

"Every time you came near me, I slugged you with my book. Eventually you realized that I wasn't worth the effort and the pain and took to biting yourself instead."

"Oh. That's good. Again, I'm really sorry."

I waved it off. "Whatever. I'm alive aren't I?"

The door to the room burst open, startling Remy and I. Mommy flew into the room first followed by Daddy, the latter of which who glared at Remus. They suffocated me with hugs.

"Mira! Baby, are you all right?"

"I'm fine mommy. This is just a flesh wound."

"I want you to stay away from my daughter." Daddy told Remus.

"Of course, you're right sir." Remus sighed, getting off the hospital bed.

I smacked Daddy's arm. "Daddy, that's not fair! It wasn't Remy's fault! It was mine! He kept telling me he needed to go home but I wouldn't listen. And now that I know, there's no way I can leave him to his fate. He's dealt with this for three years all by himself, and if I can help in anyway, I will. Besides, tomorrow we're headed off for Hogwarts and Remy will help me change my bandages twice a day." I looked at Remus. "Won't you, Remy LeBeau?"

He chuckled at his nickname, and nodded. "Of course."

"Good." I hopped off the bed and hooked my left arm through Remus's right. "Come on, let's go. I need to get home and feed Kal-El."

xxx

"I'm comin' home I've done my time. Now I've got to know what is and isn't mine. If you received my letter telling you I'd soon be free, then you know just what to do if you still want me. If you still want me. Oh, tie a yellow ribbon round the ole oak tree. It's been three long years do you still want me? If I don't see a ribbon round the ole oak tree—" I sang softly as we drove to the train station.

"Mira, what are you singing?" Remus asked.

"Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Ole Oak Tree. You can't tell me you don't know that song." When Remus shook his head, I gaped at him. "Oh, come on! It's a classic!"

He just blinked at me and I shook my head.

"I think Mira has it on a cassette tape in the car somewhere." Mommy replied.

I grinned. "It's in the dashboard, the tape is white, and labeled 'Mira's Favorite Songs'. Play it please!"

I had started to bounce up and down in my seat as Mommy placed the tape it the cassette player. As the song started playing, I caught an evil glint in Daddy's eye as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"What?" I asked.

"We're here." He said laughing.

"But the song just started!" I whined.

"Honey, we can't change the facts."

I sighed, and Remy and I climbed out of the car to get our trunks and our owls.

"So what do we do?" I asked as we walked down the platform.

"You see the wall between platforms nine and ten? Run at it."

"Daddy, you're crazy. I'm not running at a wall. This is one practical joke I won't fall for."

"Honey, your dad's not lying."

I turned to my mom and blinked. "Let me get this straight…I have to run at a wall?"

They both nodded. "Yes, honey. You do."

"Remy, why don't you go first?"

"So if someone gets injured, you want it to be me?"

"I'm already injured."

Remy sighed—the guilt tripping had totally worked—and ran at the wall, disappearing into it.

"That's not conspicuous at all." I muttered sarcastically, as I followed behind Remus, and my parents followed behind me.

"You have your extra gauze bandages?"

"Yes mommy."

"I'll miss you so much!" She cried, suffocating me with yet another hug.

"You'll see me at Christmas. Did your parents do this to you?"

"Every single time." Daddy told me.

"Well okay then. I suppose that makes it all right."

"Honey, because of your arm, we'll go ahead and put your bags on the train for you. Go have fun and remember that we love you."

"I love you guys too—except you daddy. You're mean." I joked. "Kidding. See you at Christmas!"

After one last hug, Remy and I boarded the train and made our way to the back of the train. We opened the door a compartment where a girl with dark red hair sitting in a corner, crying. I motioned for Remus to go ahead without me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked taking the seat opposite her.

She looked up and wiped her eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name's Mira. Sorry to intrude, but I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help you."

"But you don't even know me."

"Sorry it's just something I learned from my mom. She told me to always see if there was something I could do to make people less upset. I never really thought I'd need that advice though. So if you want to talk, I'll listen. And besides; if you tell me your name then I will know something about you."

"My name's Lily. Do you have any siblings Mira?"

"No, I'm a one and only child. I think my mom didn't want any more because they might end up like my dad…"

"Is your dad that awful?"

"No! He's a serious prankster, and although I hate that I'm the only one he pulls pranks on, I love him to death. So why'd you ask about siblings?"

"My sister hates me!" Lily cried and burst into fresh tears.

I moved over to sit next to her, and tentatively patted her shoulder. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She's just upset. She'll get over it."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Trust me, she will. It probably won't hurt to push the envelope and apologize to her first, but you guys are siblings, it's impossible to hate each other for long."

"Thanks. I'm feeling a bit better."

"Glad I could help, but I really should go. Remy is probably sitting quietly all alone, waiting for me to show up. It was really good to meet you and I hope we're in the same house."

"It was good to meet you too."

I smiled at her and left the compartment and continued towards the back of the train.

"I have something to show you." I said to Remy, as I closed the compartment door behind me.

"Really? Is it your bright pink gauze to make me feel even guiltier?"

"Why would I need to show you that? You were there when I got it and it was green at that point." I said reaching into my bag and pulling out Sherlock Holmes and handing it to him.

He ran his fingers across the pristine cover. "Is this the same book I saw yesterday?"

"Yup daddy was nice enough to fix it for me so now you have nothing more to feel bad about."

"Yeah right, thanks for trying."

"Whatever. Help me think of ways to get back at my dad that doesn't involve using magic."

"Why does he pull so many pranks on you anyways?"

"Because he's a terrible human being with nothing better to do with his time."

"Isn't he a high ranking ministry official?"

"That doesn't mean he doesn't get bored. In fact, it means quite the opposite." I giggled.

Remy chuckled and as I took out a deck of cards, I heard quite a commotion in the hallway, and got up quickly.

"What's wrong?"

I handed him the deck of cards. "Deal me in for a game of slap-jack. I'll be right back."

He nodded and I headed into the hallway, to see Lily and a boy with black hair already in his Hogwarts robes leaving the compartment I had found them in. She looked up, and I motioned for her to share the compartment with Remus and me.

"Long time no see. Who's the boy?"

"Mira, this is Severus."

"It's nice to meet you. This is my best friend Remus. So what brings you two to our neck of the woods?"

"There were two annoying boys in our compartment. They were making fun of Severus because he wanted to be in Slytherin and he wants me to be there too."

"That's stupid. It doesn't matter what house you're in."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked quietly.

"It's something my mom told me. I always used to ask her what house I was going to be in, and she'd tell me that no matter what house I was in, she and daddy would still love me. When I finally asked her why she always told me that, she said 'it's not what house you're in, it's how you use the knowledge that you're given.' Voldemort abused the knowledge he was given."

"What houses were your parents in?"

"My mom was a Hufflepuff, and my daddy was a Slytherin. Do you two want to play BS?"

"I'm not sure how to." Severus said.

"Don't worry we'll teach you. Remy, will you split the stacks please?"

He nodded, and Lily and Severus sat down and the four of us began to play BS, Remy and Sev, on edge with each other, while Lily and I conversed easily with both boys and each other.

"Two fives." Remy said, placing two cards facedown.

"Bull." I said, looking at Remy's facial expression. "You need to learn how to bluff better Remy; now take the pile. Two sixes."

"Bull." Severus said.

I shrugged, keeping a poker face, as I reached towards the pile.

"Read 'em and weep." I giggled turning the two cards over. "Game over, all my cards are gone."

"I want a rematch!" Lily cried.

xxx


	3. The Sorting

**Author's note: Wow…has it really been a whole year since I updated this? I'm sorry to those of you who have been waiting for it; I just started working ahead and kind of forgot to come back to the first year. I have a lot written out for this "book" I just have to type up all the pages, so I hope the next couple chapters won't be long in coming…but I make no definite promises. This chapter deals with the sorting. I was told 6 pages was long enough, so I'm sorry if you want more. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 3: THE SORTING**

"What weird horses." I muttered, looking at the carriages.

"What are you talking about? There are no horses." Remy told me looking around.

"Liar, quit messing with me. Excuse me, mister giant man! Are you making me get into a boat? I have balance issues; so if I fall in, it's on your head."

I started to climb into the boat, but my foot slipped and I did fall in. It was a good thing I knew how to swim.

"Mira, I think you jinxed yourself." Remy said laughing at me.

I glared at him, as Hagrid, as Mr. Giant Man called himself, stuck his big moleskin coat over my shoulders. It smelled of mothballs and wet fur thanks to my wet hair, so I took it off and handed it back to him.

"I'm good. Thanks though." I said taking Remy's hand and getting into the boat. "My bandages are wet; you have to help me change them."

"Right now?" He asked, cautiously looking around at Sev and Lily.

"Remy, I am wounded and need your help. Yes, now."

"Are your bandages in your bag?"

"Yeah they are. I'm so glad I put that into the boat before I tried to get in. Otherwise, Sherlock would've gotten hurt yet again, and I'd have no daddy here to fix him."

"We're lucky it's dark." He muttered as he smeared ointment on my arm.

I held my breath. The ointment Dr. Swanson had given me smelled strongly of herbs. I really hoped Remy put my chartreuse bandages on quickly, to hide the smell.

"Mira, what's wrong with your arm?" Severus asked.

"Nothing." I said, hiding my half bandaged arm behind my back.

"I mean, I saw your pink bandages earlier, but I never asked about it." Lily told me.

"It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it." I smiled and then turned to Remy. "Hurry up. I hissed.

"I'm going as fast as I can." He whispered back.

"It's nowhere near fast enough." I teased and he stuck out his tongue at me.

The boats pulled up onto the shore when I was shoving my medical supplies back into my bag. Everyone got out of the boat first, and Remy hung behind to help me climb out without falling in again. I smiled and linked my arm through his.

The first years congregated outside the great hall, chattering away excitedly and I spotted my trunk; it was light blue, with purple roses and a large, gold 'M' on it. There had to be enough time for me to change out of my wet clothes…I hoped. While making my way over to it, I collided with a girl slightly taller then me with light brown hair and we both went crashing to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, holding out her hand to help me up.

"Me too! I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, only where I was going!"

"You didn't get hurt or anything right?"

"Nope, I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why are you all wet?" She asked.

"Honestly? I fell in the lake. I'm Mira Stelloc by the way." I said, holding out my hand while re-shouldering my bag.

"Gracie Lowell. You fell in the lake…really? That's not really a badge of honor. If anyone else asks you should say you got pulled into the lake by something."

"Like what? The Giant Squid?"

Gracie's eyes lit up. "That's perfect! Go with that!"

I raised my eyebrows and scrunched up my nose. "Eh…No. I fell in the lake, my best friend laughed at me, and my bandages went from pink to blue."

Gracie shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

The two of us burst out into fresh peels of laughter.

"No pun intended right?" I gasped between bouts of giggles.

"Mira, we're going in!" Remy said, walking over to me and taking my arm while giving Grace a polite nod.

"It was nice to meet you Gracie! See you in there!"

"You too, Mira!" Gracie said, and bounded into the throng of first years moving through the large double doors that led from the foyer.

"So…who was that?" Remy asked leading me towards the doors.

"Her name's Gracie Lowell. She's pretty cool."

"How do you know? You just met her."

"I just have this sixth sense about people. Let's go in!"

Remy chuckled, and the two of us headed into the great hall with the rest of the first years. Everyone else looked nervous, but I became preoccupied with wringing out my black hair, leaving a small trail of water and barely listening to the names being called. I vaguely heard a few names and houses called such as Avery…I hadn't caught his first name…nor did I really care, who became a Slytherin; Leon Baker who became a Hufflepuff; and Sirius Black a Gryffindor.

"Evans, Lily."

Lily slowly started forward on trembling legs, and glanced nervously back at me. I grinned and briefly stopped wringing out my hair to cross my fingers for her. She sat on the rickety stool, and the woman dropped the overly large hat onto her head, and barely a second after it had touched her dark red hair, the hat cried, "_Gryffindor!_"

I heard Severus let out a quiet groan, and I nudged him. Lily took off the hat, handed it back to the woman, then hurried toward the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at Severus, and there was a sad little smile on her face. I patted him on the shoulder as the boy Lily had pointed out to me as one of the boys from the compartment she and Severus left on the train moved up the bench to make room for her. She took one look at him, recognized who he was, folded her arms, and firmly turned her back on him.

I went back to wringing the water from my hair unfeelingly until another familiar name was called.

"Lowell, Gracie."

"Wish me luck." Gracie whispered.

"Luck."

Gracie then bounced up to the front of the hall to sit on the stool. I flashed a grin and gave her two thumbs up. I was done wringing the water from my hair so I stared at the ground drawing on the floor with the toe of my sparkly gold sandals, until Remy nudged me and I heard the hat cry out, "_Slytherin!_" She took off the hat and then joined the cheering Slytherin table, glancing at me and shrugging.

"Lupin, Remus."

"That's you. I have my fingers crossed that we're in the same house…if not we'll have to figure out what happens during your…time of the month…we'll have to talk to Dumbledore about it." I whispered.

"Yeah. How about we do that after dinner?"

I nodded. "Deal."

Remy made his way through the slowly dwindling crowd of first years and the Sorting hat was barely on his head before it made him a Gryffindor. I shot him a small smile, but we wouldn't know what we'd need to do until I was sorted too. I watched as Mary Macdonald became yet another Gryffindor. There was a set of twins: Kathleen and Westley Matthews who became a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw, respectively, and some kid named Mulciber was made a Slytherin. I sighed. Having an 'S' last name put me towards the bottom of the list, and I was seriously bored. Peter Pettigrew and James Potter also became Gryffindors and by the time Jennifer Rothe was made a Ravenclaw there were only a dozen of us left, including Severus but the two of us were bound to be next.

"Snape, Severus."

As happy as I was that Severus was sorted into Slytherin just like he wanted, I just wanted this to be over. Sev moved off to the other side of the Hall, away from Lily to where the Slytherins were cheering him, and to where a kid with blonde hair wearing a Prefect's badge gleaming upon his chest, patted Sev on the back as he sat down beside him and across from Gracie at the Slytherin table. I was about to take out Sherlock Holmes to read, I finally heard my name called. I sighed with relief, silently thanking the stars that I was finally getting sorted. All the waiting had been torture.

"Stelloc, Mira."

I slowly and calmly made my way up to the front of the crowd and sat down on the stool. The woman who had called my name placed the hat on my head, and I heard a voice inside my head. But my parents had told me what to expect, so I wasn't startled in the slightest.

"_Interesting; you are difficult to place. I see that you are cunning, maybe Slytherin is for you. But you are also brave at heart…You may find your true place in Gryffindor._" The voice said. "_Your genius could be furthered in Ravenclaw, but your loyalty is unmatched. I know just what to do with you._"

"_Bring it on._" I thought, certain the hat could read my thoughts.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted to the entire hall.

I grinned, happy to be taking after my mum instead of my dad, no matter how much I loved him. I slowly removed the hat from my head, so as not to mess up the hairstyle my mum had spent an hour on that morning, and walked over to join the gold and black clad table that was cheering for me as 'Thames, Jack' was called and subsequently made a Slytherin. I made certain to find out the name of Hufflepuff's Prefects so that I could talk to them about the password, because I'd be going in later then the rest of the first years. And it was after that, that the final first year, Lucas Zimmer had the hat placed upon his head, and was made a Ravenclaw.

Professor Dumbledore stood and addressed all of the students. "A reminder those returning, and a warning to those who have just joined us, The Forbidden Forrest is off limits to all students. The Whomping Willow is a new addition to our school, and doesn't like to be approached. Please note that it will get violent, so all students should stay away. Any damage to the tree will result in detention. And now, let the feast begin."

Remy caught my eye from the Gryffindor table, and I smiled at him while giving him a slight nod. The Whomping Willow sounded like it was there for a specific reason, and we both had an idea what that reason was, but we'd meet up after dinner and go talk to Professor Dumbledore just to be certain. It certainly sucked that we were in different houses, but I had a secret that would probably come in handy. So with one last smile, I turned my attention to my table and started talking with the first years near me and before I knew it, dinner was over.

"Um, Ralph?" I asked of the first prefect I saw. "I need to go speak to Professor Dumbledore about something, so I was wondering if I could know the password."

"Of course. And just so you know, the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room is just down that hallway, and when you come to a spilt staircase, take the one on the right. The one on the left leads to the kitchens." He said pointing the opposite direction of the Great Hall and then leaning down to whisper the password 'mandrake root' in my ear.

Remy met me back inside the Great Hall because I'd watched all the teachers disappear through a door behind their table…and I wasn't exactly sure where Dumbledore's office was. I took his hand and led him to the door, knocking gently when I got there. The door opened on the woman who had called all the names of the first years and placed the hats on our heads.

"Um…Professor?" I asked quietly racking my brains for her name; I'd only heard it once before. "Professor McGonagall? We were wondering if it was possible for you to take us to see Professor Dumbledore. As I'm sure you're aware, there's an issue to discuss regarding this boy."

I motioned to Remy behind me and Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Come with me you two." She said briskly, and swept us out of the Great Hall and down several corridors and up a couple flights of stairs where we stopped in front of a large stone gargoyle.

"Fudge Flies." Professor McGonagall told the statue, which then sprang aside to reveal a slowly spiraling staircase. "Step onto the staircase and let it take you up to a large ornate door, then knock and wait for him to invite you in."

"Thank you Professor!" I said, and reclaimed Remy's hand and stepped onto the staircase.

"Mira, you don't have to come with me, really. I'll be fine." Remy told me quietly.

"I know, but I want to come. We're in this together now." I replied, holding up my bandaged arm.

"You're an awesome person you know that, right?"

"So I've been told." I grinned, and then reached out and knocked on the door that was now in front of us. "But you could stand to mention it more."

"Come in." The amused voice, of Professor Dumbledore said.

Remy and I pushed on the large doors and entered a marvelously decorated office with so many pictures on the wall, most of the figures in them asleep. There was a grand cabinet that was slightly ajar letting a ray of silver light out, and a red bird on a perch.

"Good evening, Professor." I said, approaching the desk, with Remy in tow. "I was wondering what was going to happen with this boy during his…time of the month."

"Mira…I told you I hate it when you call it that." Remy muttered under his breath.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "We planted the Whomping Willow just for him. Every month he'll be smuggled out of Hogwarts to the Whomping Willow which has a secret entrance and a path that leads to the Shrieking Shack."

"I want to accompany him." I told him.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. He may harm you."

I held up my right arm, showing my chartreuse bandages and then placing my arm around Remy's shoulders. "I know. But I won't let him do it alone; we're in this together."

Professor Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Just be careful."

"I will be. Thanks Professor." I grinned.

"Thank you. I guess we should be on our way then." Remy said, giving a slight nod as I linked my arm through his, and the two of us departed Dumbledore's office, and made our way back to the Great Hall.

I turned to him, and kissed his cheek. "Go get some sleep. We have a big first day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I know. I'm glad we met, Mira." He replied, smiling sheepishly.

"That has got to be the sappiest thing I've ever heard." I teased, pushing his shoulder playfully, but I hugged him nonetheless. "It's sweet though."

xxx


	4. New Relations

**CHAPTER 4: NEW RELATIONS**

Two weeks later I was in the common room early in the morning, trying to finish my Transfigurations homework. I had been exhausted the night before and so I'd left my essay unfinished on my trunk; but considering that it was due later today, I needed to get it done. I had my parchment spread across the coffee table and was scribbling furiously, but at least it was still readable. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around to see a boy with sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and giant horn rimmed glasses, that took up half his face.

"Your name is Leon, right? What can I do for you?" I asked, recognizing him from the sorting.

He nodded. "Yeah, Leon Baker, and your name's Mira Stelloc, correct? I couldn't help but notice you're working on yesterday's Transfigurations homework, and you're past where I got confused. Would you mind helping me?"

"Not even a little bit. Have a seat; we can work on it together." I told him smiling brightly, and patting the spot next to me on the couch. "Besides, I'd be glad for the company."

Leon sat down next to me and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, it was adorable, and something I'd always pictured Clark Kent doing. I giggled, as I moved my papers out of the way. The two of us worked together for a little while, able to help each other; what one of us missed the other got, making it go even faster.

"Oh my gosh! Is that yesterday's Transfigurations homework?" Two Hufflepuff girls asked coming around the couch.

I looked up and smiled. It was a platinum blonde girl, and a brunette. I recognized the brunette as one of the twins from the sorting; Kathleen Matthews, but I couldn't for the life of me, remember the other girl's name. I believed her name was called when I was wringing out my hair and not paying attention to what was happening around me.

"What is it with us all and not doing our Transfigurations homework? It's not like it's actually that hard. I know I was in the Forbidden Forest until late last night drawing the centaurs, but what's everyone else's excuse? If you girls want to join us, feel free. I feel introductions are in order." I said; if only to learn the blonde's name. "I'm Mira Stelloc."

"Leon Baker."

"Kathleen Matthews." The little brunette girl said proving my suspicions as she sat down on the other side of me.

"Mona Whitcomb. And may I say; your hair is gorgeous." The blonde said sitting next to Leon.

"Thanks so much! I inherited the waviness from my mum, but the jet black color is from my dad. I love letting it grow out, though it makes it hard to style." I replied, running my fingers through my waist-length black hair.

That was as long, and as short, as I ever let it get, so most of the time I kept it clipped away from my face. I leaned down to correct an error I noticed on my paper, almost bumping into Kathleen's arm. We were lucky the couch could fit the four of us comfortably or Kathleen might have elbowed me in the mouth while she was bent over writing, I noted. The four of us buckled down to work as we only had 40 minutes before we needed to change out of our pajamas and get ready for breakfast.

I kept glancing at my forest green bandages. Remy had been helping me change them for the past week and a half, but I'd also had all my homework done and headed down to breakfast a little early, but I had no idea what I was going to do about it today. I still had four days of bandaging left too. Leon and I were done before the other two though, so even though I knew I shouldn't, I had to ask.

"Hey Leon…I know we just officially met like 60 minutes ago, but will you do me the biggest favor in the history of favors?" I asked him.

Leon smiled and nodded "Of course; what is it you need me to do?"

I looked at my bandages again and flexed my fingers. "I need someone to help me change these bandages on my arm. Normally my friend Remy does it, but today I'm running a little behind schedule."

"That's not hard at all; sure I can help. Do you have the extras?" He asked standing up and rolling his parchment into a tube.

I nodded, and went up the stairs grabbing my purple bandages and the wound ointment out of my trunk, loving how well Dr. Swanson knew me, as he'd been my doctor practically my whole life; which is why I had two weeks worth of different colored bandages. I was saving the rainbow ones for last.

The only reason I couldn't do it myself was it was my right arm that was injured and my left hand was clumsy and useless when it came to doing anything productive, as I was right-handed. I bounded back down the stairs and Leon met me at the bottom. He tenderly peeled the bandages off, so as not to reopen my scabs, and gasped as he gently ran his fingers over the wound.

"What happened?" He breathed, staring at the gashes from my elbows down to my thumb knuckle.

I shrugged. "I was attacked by a vicious creature. No biggie."

So it wasn't the whole truth. Shoot me. I wasn't going to tell him that my best friend attacked me because he's a werewolf and he goes into a frenzy every time there's a full moon, but I knowingly stay near him and put myself in danger, just so that he doesn't have to be alone. No matter how you spun it, it sounded pretty bad.

Leon opened the container of ointment and I was attacked by the strong herb smell again. I was wrong when I thought I'd be used to it by the time the end of the first four days rolled around. I held my breath as he smeared it across my arm, and also resisted the urge to scratch the itch on the part of the gash over the inside of my wrist as he started to wrap the bandage around my arm. The itching was the worst part of the healing process, but if I gave in, I'd only aggravate the scab more.

I forced myself to focus on something else, my eyes drifting over everything and everyone in the common room, my eyes finally resting on the moving picture of an old Hufflepuff Quidditch team. I wanted to join the Quidditch team when I was able, but first years weren't allowed, so I'd just have to wait until my second year.

"All finished." Leon said, closing the jar and handing it back to me. "We should probably go get ready for the day."

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks; that was a groovy thing you did for me. The four of us should all sit together at breakfast so we can talk more. It'll be totally groovy to have some friends in the same house as me." I raised my voice so that Mona and Kathleen could hear me too.

The two of them looked up and nodded.

"That sounds…groovy." Kathleen giggled standing up from her spot on the couch and stretching. "I like that word: groovy."

"I'm just glad to have finished that essay. And yeah, sounds fun—Leon you lucky dog, you." Mona replied, making us all laugh. "Well Leon, if you'll excuse us, the three of us should probably go change out of our pajamas. Not that flannel is unbecoming; I'd just rather not go to class like this."

Kathleen and I laughed, and followed Mona up the spiral staircase, and into the first year girls' dormitory. I made my way over to my trunk and pulled my uniform and my robes out. I scrunched up my nose at the fact that the only color was the gold on the tie, the robe trim and the Hufflepuff symbol on the front of my robes. I laid the robe out and stared at it as I dressed in my button up white shirt and a pleated black skirt, but left the tie on my bed, not knowing how to tie it.

"What's wrong, Mira?" Kathleen asked as she brushed her shoulder-length brown hair in front of the mirror.

"It's so boring…and needs color." I replied as I pulled on my open-toed platform gold sandals—although I was pretty sure our shoes were supposed to be black, I didn't really care.

"I'm not sure you have time to improve it." Mona said. "Gorgeous shoes by the way."

"I can be late for breakfast no big deal…then I can make an entrance, and thank you! I picked them out myself." I stared at my tie. "So who knows how to tie a neck tie?" I asked running my hand down the diagonal black and gold stripes. "I never bothered to learn, and my friend Remy does it for me."

"I can tie it for you." Mona laughed.

Kathleen looked over from her four poster bed, where she was putting on knee high black socks. I avoided the socks, because as much as I loved knee-high and thigh-high socks, they just didn't work with my sandals.

"If you tie it in front of a mirror she can watch and see how it's done." Kathleen suggested and Mona looked away from the mirror where she was doing her hair and motioned me over.

"That's a great idea." Mona said.

While Mona tied my tie as the two of us stood in front of the mirror, I replaced the clips in my hair with a sparkly headband, and a large, multi-colored flower clip. When she finished, I thanked her profusely, and picked up my wand.

"Girls, come on!" Leon's voice called from downstairs.

"Boys and their impatience; why can't they just accept that it takes us longer to get ready? Shimmel." I said pointing my wand at my robe and muttering the spell I'd read about to turn something shiny.

My robe became an iridescent black, having a different colored sheen depending on the light. I smiled and picked it up and put it on, twisting in front of the mirror and watching as it caught the light. I grinned.

"Let's go. I'm finally ready." I said.

"It's hard to look at you, but at the same time, the shininess is somehow incredibly compelling." Mona told me as we walked down the stairs.

Leon gaped at me. "Why are you so shiny?"

"I needed some color, and so I cast a spell over my robes. You like?" I asked stopping and modeling in the middle of the staircase.

"I'm not sure…it's kind of an 'in your face' kind of change. It'll probably take a little getting used to." He replied. "Can we hurry? I'm starving."

Mona, Kathleen and I smiled at him and nodded, and the four of us made our way out of the portrait and up the stair case, past the kitchens and into the entrance hall. It was nice to be so close to the Great Hall. I noticed Remy standing with a group of three other boys just outside the Great Hall, only one of which who was facing me; he was staring. I let Mona, Kathleen and Leon go ahead into the Great Hall and I walked over to Remy and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked, from behind him.

"Lois Lane?" He joked, making me snort with laughter, and uncover his eyes. He turned towards me.

"I'm so glad I took the time to educate you on the world of comics. So, how's life in the Gryffindor tower?" I inquired, completely serious and genuinely curious.

"It's amazing. These are my newest friends." He said motioning behind him at the three boys.

The three of them smiled at me, but there was something off about the shortest of them.

I looked them up and down and sighed with relief. "Oh how groovy! For a second there I thought you were trying to replace me…but I know that they can never replace me, because they pale in comparison; I'm one-of-a-kind, and all awesome."

"And modest to boot." Remy joked. "Speaking of one-of-a-kind, I'm digging the new robes."

"They're not new, they've just been enchanted. All because I'm wearing them…listen to me; I sound like my dad." I shook my head and looked at the three boys. "So what are the names of my ever so slight competition?"

"Hi. My name is James." A boy with untidy black hair and brown eyes said.

"Do you have a last name James? And please tell me it's not Bond."

He laughed. "It's Potter."

"I'm Sirius Black." Another boy said, this one with lanky black hair framing his face. He was the one who had been staring at me from across the hall.

The final boy spoke up—the one that seemed slightly off to me. He had a rat-like quality about him, and his beady little eyes kind of unnerved me. Even his voice quivered, though with cowardice or excitement, I didn't have the foggiest notion.

"Peter Pettigrew." He said, in a breathy voice.

"Nice to meet you boys." Not all of them to say the least—Peter creeped me out. "The name's Mira Stelloc. I wish I could stay and chat, but Leon, Mona and Kathleen are waiting for me. But Remy, you need to come meet them. You'd absolutely adore them."

I linked my arm through his when he nodded, and the two of us led the way into the Great Hall, breaking off from our little group—me to get away from Peter, him under the impression he was meeting my new friends. I led him over to the Hufflepuff table in delight. Leon was the first one to notice as he was sitting across the table.

"Guys, this is Remus, the kid I was talking about earlier. Remy, this is Mona, Kathleen and Leon." I said motioning to each one of them in turn.

Remy nodded at them. "So you're my replacements. It's nice to meet the three of you."

"I can never **replace** you, Remy, and I'd never try." I said, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Sirius, James, and Peter just sat down. They're waiting for you—go."

I made a dismissive gesture.

He smiled, and wandered over to the Gryffindor table, glancing back at me as I sat on the other side of the table next to Leon. Gracie walked into the Great Hall at that moment, glanced around and waved at me. I returned the wave and motioned her over.

"Hey girlie; Loving the robes!" She chattered excitedly.

"You look so good in green!" I replied. "But on a serious note…how's Sev settling in? He's had it rough and he also really wanted Lily to be in his house."

"He's settling in quite nicely. Says he's happy to be out of his house—the two of us hit it off really nicely and are on the way to becoming good friends. I'll tell him you asked about him." She told me.

I smiled. "Thanks. I'd appreciate that."

"You're a really good friend to people in different houses, you know that?" Leon asked quietly. "It's inspiring to be honest."

"Well what's a Hufflepuff if not honest, loyal, and good at finding things?" I replied, giving him a warm smile, and drinking my spiced apple cider.

"Mail's here." Mona told us unnecessarily as a ton of owls swooped down over the tables, with packages and letters.

I smiled as a pitch black owl flew down and landed in front of me, a large package attached to him. "You are such a good boy, Kal-El." I cooed, feeding him a crust of my toast.

As Kal-El flew away, I proceeded to tear into the package he'd brought, a huge grin spread across my face as I saw the red 's' inside and attached to a red pentagonal shape, the other spaces inside yellow, on a blue background. I pulled the costume out, and saw blue tights, a red cape with the same symbol on it, as well as a red skirt and a yellow belt. This one was obviously mine; meaning the other costume was Remy's.

"Yes!" I whispered. "My mom finished them! I can't wait to show Remy!"

"What are they?" Kathleen asked, reaching over and picking up the other one.

"Remy's and my Halloween costumes; I'm Supergirl, and he's Superman." I said, folding mine back up. "I begged my mom to make them for us—she's an amazing seamstress…she even sent my blonde wig! This is going to be awesome!"

I bolted up from the Hufflepuff table, and stood behind Remy, with his costume hidden behind my back.

"Remy, I have a present for you."

He half turned on the bench, and looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Really, what is that?"

"Your Halloween costume!" I exclaimed, pulling it out from behind my back, and thrusting it at him. "You're going to be Superman, and I'm Supergirl! This is so exciting!"

He took it cautiously, unfolded it, and examined it.

"Wow. Tell your mom she did a really good job—but I can't wear this." He explained handing it back, but I didn't take it.

I stared at him in disbelief. "My mom spent the past two weeks doing nothing but sewing these for us and you want me to send them back? You don't appreciate her hard work? What am I supposed to tell her?"

"I **_do_** appreciate it; really I do—but tights? I can't wear tights."

"Oh." I sighed. "I understand."

"So I don't have to wear it?" He asked tentatively.

"Oh no!" I shrugged smiling, but then my face took on a serious look. "I said I understood—I didn't say you had a choice. You're wearing it. I'm also trying to convince Dumbledore to have a Halloween party or a ball of some sort, but I haven't had any luck yet—so if that doesn't happen, you just have to wear it all day to classes."

I grinned evilly, turned heel, and sat back down next to Leon; I was born for power.

xxx


End file.
